The Dark Lord's Daughter
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Slytherin Seventh Year, Harry Potter, is in love with the Dark Lord's daughter, Delphini Riddle. What happens when he finds out from something she shows him that causes him to change the way he looks at her father?


Title **The Dark Lord's Daughter**

Rating **M**

Summary **Slytherin Seventh Year, Harry Potter, is in love with the Dark Lord's daughter, Delphini Riddle. What happens when he finds out from something she shows him that causes him to change the way he looks at her father?**

Pairings **Harry/Delphini**

A/N _For the purposes of this fic, Delphini is the same age as Harry, having been born on 31_ _st_ _October 1979_

- **The Dark Lord's Daughter** -

 _ **Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **February 1999**_

Harry Potter, the Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Seventh Year Slytherin, was lonely. Sitting on the sofa, having come off his patrol, he knew that he had to find someone to date, especially as he had been single for much of his teenage life.

It was Valentine's day at Hogwarts and, despite his attempts to try and tell a certain someone that he had feelings for that he wanted to date her, he felt he was unable to do so. The reason for his inability was simple he was in love with Delphini Riddle, the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, the person who had killed his parents.

As he was headed to his room, he stumbled on Delphini, who was trying to crack the Parseltongue password that he had installed on the portrait, intent on sneaking into his bedroom and study, one he had gained when he had been nominated for Head Boy by his Head of House, Severus Snape.

"Hello Delphini. What are you doing away from Draco and Daphne?" Harry asked, confused as to why thru black haired Slytherin was trying to access his bedroom.

"They're constantly snogging each other and it is getting depressing, especially as the person I have feelings for is ignoring md, all because of our former Headmaster feeding him the lie that my father was the one who killed James and Lily Potter." Delphini said, undoing her robe in a seductive manner "In fact, I was hoping to seduce him this evening by sneaking into his room and snog him as soon as I saw him."

Harry was shocked. He had never expected that Dumbledore could have lied to him, lied to everyone about the death of his parents. As he hissed the password to the snake, he saw Delphini giggle.

"Seriously Potter, using my name in Parseltongue as your password. That…that was unexpected!"

"Really Delphini?" Harry said, smiling. "Calling me Potter now? How would you like it if I call you Riddle?"

"As much as you enjoy me calling you Potter." Delphini replied. "Anyway, father sent something to me in the post today, a memory about how Dumbledore was in your cottage at the time my father was, and that Dumbledore was the one who killed your parents, all for the crime of Lily Potter being a Death Eater."

Joining Harry in his study, Delphini noticed he had a Pensive, one emblazoned with the crest of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Inviting the slightly older girl to place the memory into the Pensive, he watched as she bent over, revealing herself to having no underwear on.

Being invited to view the memory, Harry fell inside it, Delphini waiting in the study, not wanting to see the death of her father again.

Eventually Harry had returned and he was fuming, his magic sparking out in emerald colours, scaring Delphini.

"THAT GREY WHISKERED BASTARD SHOLD BE GLAD HE IS DEAD. HE IS THE REASON MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, THEN HE CLAIMED THAT IT WAS FOR THE FUCKING GREATER GOOD!" Harry shouted, his temper getting the best of him. "HE THEN HAS THE CHEEK TO LIE TO ME AND CLAIM IT WAS...HE..."

Turning around, he saw Delphini had taken her short skirt and shirt off, leaving her wearing nothing but a tie and a knee-high pair of socks, laying on his bed in a seductive pose, slowly working her finger across her entrance as though to invite him into her, Harry noticed his temper falling at the sight of the girl who he was in love with!

Seeing Delphini wandlessly vanishing his clothes, he hoped that she had cast a contraceptive charm on herself, but little did he realise she had not, having forgotten to do so. and that a few weeks after their bout of lovemaking, the couple would find out that the Dark Lord would now have a grandchild, all because Harry had fell for the charms of The Dark Lord's Daughter!

- **The Dark Lord's Daughter** -

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. The Official Twitter hashtag for this story is # **DelphinisTruth**

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **012 / / /** **Publish Date** **10/02/2017**


End file.
